


Tocada. Hundida. Rescatada.

by Raquellu47



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La detonación resonó por todo el almacén, llevando su eco hasta la calle. Y a aquel disparo le siguió otro. Tocada. [...] Y lloró y lloró, rememorando una y otra vez su infierno personal. Hundida. [...] Sería difícil llegar a la orilla, pero sabía que el escritor jamás soltaría la única cuerda que la ataba a tierra firme. Rescatada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tocada. Hundida. Rescatada.

La detective Beckett respiró hondo, notando cómo su espalda se contraía a través del chaleco antibalas, y tocaba el frío cemento de la pared. Se permitió unos segundos de calma, apoyando la cabeza contra el muro que ahora mismo era lo único que la sostenía en pie, y eliminó de su mente cualquier cosa que la inquietara. Cosas como ese creciente miedo que se estaba apoderando de su pecho con cada paso, con cada movimiento que la aproximaba a su sospechoso. Las secuelas de su disparo seguían muy presentes, buscando cualquier sonido extraño, el reflejo del sol en una mirilla o una calma exagerada, para activar las alarmas interiores de la detective y hacerla creer que había un punto de mira apuntándola en cada esquina de la ciudad, como si llevara una diana enorme pintada en la cabeza y hubieran abierto la veda. El síndrome post-traumático llevaba su tiempo curarlo, tal y como le había repetido hasta la saciedad el Dr. Burke cuando ella se había presentado en su consulta con ganas de tirar todo el trabajo por la borda e irse corriendo junto a Castle.

¿Cuántas veces habían sido? Demasiadas para contarlas… Beckett sacudió la cabeza y se puso la coraza, dejando todo aquello fuera, cuadriculando su mente tal y como siempre hacía cuando estaba trabajando. Subía el puente levadizo y se aislaba en su castillo. Así es como resistía, como era fuerte. La detective había visto los planos del edificio antes de entrar, el de la comisaria 20 los había extendido encima del capó de un coche policía y le había indicado cómo iban a ejecutar aquella operación. El propósito era que todos llegaran a casa para cenar sanos y salvos, y que un asesino estuviera entre rejas para cuando eso pasara. Beckett asintió, estaba sola, pero sabía que había gente pendiente de ella desde los edificios cercanos. Cogió aire, cerró con fuerza las puertas del castillo, y salió de su escondite.

Caminó de lado por la puerta de entrada de aquel almacén. Giró sobre sus talones, notando su espalda protegida por varios francotiradores de su bando, con el dedo preparado encima del gatillo y listos para disparar en caso de emergencia. No era que Beckett no hubiera preferido otro tipo de armas custodiándola, pero en ese trabajo los sentimientos personales no cuentan. Se hace lo que es mejor para todos, y si a alguien no le gusta, pues se aguanta. Recorrió con la pistola todo el perímetro ante sus ojos, prestando especial atención a recovecos y rincones ocultos, o puertas disimuladas en la pared. La estancia era bastante grande y fría, era primavera pero Beckett podía ver el vaho de su respiración saliendo de su nariz. Eso le hizo recordar su infancia, cuando jugaba con su madre camino del colegio a que eran dragones o que iban fumando. La detective apartó todo aquello de su cabeza y buscó centrarse. Pero los recuerdos estaban ahí, a flor de piel, y la inquietud interior no hacía otra cosa que hacerlos más nítidos.

Rodeó el coche que estaba allí estacionado, en un lado del almacén. Era un viejo Peugeot, con la pintura marrón descascarillada y el cuero de los asientos levantados por varios sitios. Los envoltorios de McDonald cubrían el suelo y buena parte del salpicadero, acompañados de unas cuantas latas arrugadas de Budweiser y Red Bull. Parecía que alguien había estado comiendo allí. Una vieja manta de cuadros escoceses, bastante mugrienta, yacía hecha un guiñapo en uno de los asientos traseros. Vaya, su asesino también había dormido en el coche.

Con cuidado, se aproximó a una de las puertas delanteras, la que se encontraba abierta todavía. Alguien había salido precipitadamente del viejo Peugeot… Beckett se acercó la muñeca a la boca, encendiendo el pequeño micro que llevaba enganchado en la manga de la camisa. Oyó unos sonidos estáticos cuando el transmisor se encendió.

\- Vigilad las salidas, parece que ha salido corriendo en cuanto nos oyó llegar – ordenó.

\- Ya estamos en la parte trasera – respondió Esposito, con ciertas interferencias.

\- Permaneced atentos. – dijo entonces Beckett, satisfecha por el trabajo de sus compañeros, pero siendo escueta. No era momento para felicitaciones.

Sobrepasó el coche y se encaminó hacia el otro lado del almacén, donde había estanterías un poco ruinosas, llenas de cachivaches que probablemente habrían sido robados de diferentes vertederos y desguaces. Beckett vio infinidad de piezas pertenecientes a motores de coches y chorradas varias, lo que le recordó a la película de Disney, Wall-E y la manía del robot de guardar todo aquello que le resultaba extraño o divertido. Aquellas estanterías eran igual. La detective pasó una, y otra, y otra. Todas con el mismo tipo de cosas, las baldas de metal curvadas bajo el peso de las piezas.

\- Percibimos movimiento en… - oyó Beckett.

Pero entonces un pitido ensordecedor salió del pinganillo que la detective llevaba oculto en un oído. Dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor y se quitó el aparato, dejándolo colgar del muelle de plástico que llevaba para que no se perdiera. Se frotó el dolorido oído, oyendo pitidos pero sin saber si era ella o si sonaban de verdad. Y aquello fue la distracción perfecta.

El sujeto al que Beckett estaba dando caza salió de detrás de una estantería y la golpeó con una tubería oxidada. La detective se sintió caer, pero sus brazos no fueron capaces de responderla, y se golpeó contra el suelo con fuerza. Su mano, dolorida, dejó caer la pistola. Beckett sacudió la cabeza, tratando de librarse del molesto zumbido, pareciendo que tenía una colmena de abejas justo encima de ella. Enfocó la vista y se levantó, tropezando ligeramente. La sien le dolía intensamente y notaba un líquido caliente caerle desde la raíz del pelo. Se llevó una mano hacía allí y comprobó que era sangre. Giró sobre sus talones, con todo dándole vueltas, buscando a su sospechoso.

Y le encontró corriendo hacia el otro extremo del almacén, con la glock de la detective en una mano. Beckett salió tras él, con paso irregular, tratando de no caerse mientras el mareo remitía lentamente. Todo a su alrededor se veía borroso pero estaba 100% segura que no era por la velocidad que llevaba.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Alto! ¡NYPD! – gritó, tratando de que su asesino se acobardara o se diera la vuelta.

Pero, aquel hombre no había hecho estallar tres bombas así como así. Poseía un carácter frío y calculador. Nada le afectaba porque nada llegaba a él.

\- ¡Pare! – exclamó Beckett, sin aliento.

Y, por fin, logró lo que quería. Su asesino se giró lentamente, con las manos relajadas a ambos manos del cuerpo.

\- Bien, vamos, deje el arma en el suelo. – pidió la detective, sin esperar que el otro lo hiciera.

\- ¿Y por qué debería? – contestó él, con voz casi robótica.

\- Porque así puedo ayudarle.

El hombre pareció reflexionar unos cuantos segundos, y Beckett casi pudo notar como una pequeña semilla de esperanza se encendía en el mar de miedo, náuseas e inquietud que se había apoderado de ella. Levantó un poco las manos, dejándole ver que iba en son de paz, que no quería hacer nada más que recuperar su arma e irse a casa. El asesino inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, entrecerrando los ojos tras las gafas.

\- Yo no quiero ayuda. – sentenció entonces, dejando ver una sonrisa siniestra.

Beckett no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ni pudo gritar, ni siquiera coger aire. Vio la mano de su sospechoso alzarse, la mano donde llevaba su arma. Fue como si todo transcurriera a cámara lenta pero a la vez tremendamente rápido. La detonación resonó por todo el almacén, llevando su eco hasta la calle. Y a aquel disparo le siguió otro.

**_Tocada._ **

Beckett se tambaleó hacia atrás, notando un dolor intenso en su pecho. Tan fuerte que era incapaz de respirar. Cayó al suelo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aterrorizada. Se oyeron tres disparos, casi a la vez, y la detective vio cómo su hombre se sacudía al tiempo que recibía las balas, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y con el asombro bien claro en su rostro. Se había creído invencible, se había proclamado vencedor… Pero no había contado con que una policía nunca iría sola a por un asesino peligroso. Beckett quiso gritar pero no era capaz de emitir ningún sonido.

A sus oídos llegaron los gritos Esposito _. "Agente caído" "Agente caído"_  repetía una y otra vez, con el walkie-talkie pegado a la boca mientras atravesaba raudo el almacén para llegar a donde la detective se encontraba. Los paralelismos eran demasiados como para que la mente de Beckett pudiera procesarlos, así que cerró los ojos mientras notaba las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y oía a Ryan llamarla.

\- ¿Beckett? ¡Kate!

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Al mismo tiempo que un frenazo sonaba en la entrada, al mismo tiempo que las sirenas de la ambulancia se apagaron para no ensordecer a los allí presentes, al mismo tiempo que unas luces rojas y azules iluminaban el almacén, aquella voz se hizo oír por encima de todo el estruendo, con el pánico bien notable.

\- ¿Castle? – susurró Beckett, tosiendo.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus costillas protestaron, pero, lentamente, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. Un quejido se escapó de sus apretados labios. Sintió la manos de Esposito desabrochar su chaleco, y ayudarla a quitárselo por encima la cabeza. Beckett mordió con fuerza, no queriendo mostrar otra vez debilidad. Abrió los ojos, los había cerrado cuando un latigazo de dolor le había recorrido el costado izquierdo, donde habían impactado las balas. ¡Bendito chaleco!

\- ¿Kate? – preguntó Castle, con miedo.

Se arrodilló junto a ella, que esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa. Esposito y Ryan se levantaron para dejarles algo de espacio, llevándose el chaleco con ellos y calmando a unos paramédicos bastante protestones. Castle secó las lágrimas que aún quedaban en la mejilla de la detective, y sus ojos azules la recorrieron de arriba abajo con auténtica preocupación, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio la herida de la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien – contestó Beckett con voz temblorosa. Se aclaró la garganta. No quería dar muestras de dolor.

\- ¿Seguro? Eso no tiene buena pinta, además, la cabeza es muy importante… - comenzó a decir Castle atropelladamente.

Beckett le apretó la mano, sonriendo de lado.

\- Tranquilo. No es nada.

La detective le pidió ayuda con la mirada, y Castle colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, ayudándola a levantarse. Beckett contuvo un gemido cuando su dolorido costado chocó contra el del escritor, no quería preocuparle más de lo que ya estaba.

Las heridas físicas no preocupaban a la detective. Las psicológicas eran las que la tenían aterrorizada.

Una vez tuvo una tirita en la herida de la cabeza, la sien limpia de sangre reseca, y se aseguraron de que no tenía más que una enorme y dolorosa contusión en el costado, y que las costillas no se habían fracturado; los paramédicos se marcharon, un poco molestos por la reticencia de la detective a ir con ellos al hospital para hacerse algunas pruebas concluyentes. Esposito volvió de su charla con Gates e informó a los presentes de que Asuntos Internos probablemente haría algunas preguntas pero que sería por pura rutina, estaba muy claro lo que había pasado.

\- Ah, y dijo que te vayas preparando para pasar una semanita o dos en casa – añadió Espo, mirando divertido la mueca de desagrado de Beckett.

No quería estar en casa sola. Ahí en cuando las peores pesadillas la asaltaban.

\- Déjame llevarte a casa – pidió Castle.

Beckett no rechistó ni puso pegas. No se veía capaz de conducir. Se sentó en el coche y se apoyó en el reposacabezas, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos.

\- ¿Beckett? – preguntó Castle, inseguro.

\- ¿Sí? – contestó la detective, abriendo solo un ojo para mirarle.

\- ¿Seguro que no te duele nada?

\- No, Castle. Los paramédicos me dieron ibuprofeno de caballo – exageró, solo sentía una ligera molestia si algo la rozaba.

\- No me refería a dolor físico – dijo el escritor, en voz baja, y con la vista fija en la carretera.

Beckett abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Venga, Beckett, no te hagas la ingenua. Yo también me he visto sobrepasado de recuerdos cuando te he visto ahí tirada en el suelo, en un almacén… Son demasiados paralelismos…

\- No… - contestó la detective, con la voz quebrada.

Castle pilló la indirecta y apretó los labios, afirmando las manos en el volante. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que estuvieron parados frente al portal de Beckett.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede?

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien – mintió la detective. Notaba las pesadillas al otro lado de la puerta, esperándola, ansiosas por abalanzarse sobre ella y llevarla hasta la negrura.

\- Vale… - Castle vaciló, y se giró otra vez, indeciso – Si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme, da igual la hora. Solo… Tú solo llámame.

Beckett asintió, tragando saliva, notando los ojos escocerle por las lágrimas contenidas. Antes de que se le escaparan ante él, se dio la vuelta y se apresuró en entrar en su edificio.

No se permitió derrumbarse hasta que notó la puerta de su casa contra la espalda. Pero ni siquiera aquello la sujetó esta vez. Se dejó resbalar hasta llegar al suelo, donde quedó hecha un ovillo, ignorando las punzadas que su costado lanzaba. Y, cuando notó los monstruos sobre ella, cogiéndola de la mano para guiarla hasta su mundo de pesadillas, no se resistió. Y lloró y lloró, rememorando una y otra vez su infierno personal.

**_Hundida._ **

No sabría decir qué hora era cuando, por fin, los sollozos dejaron de recorrerla. Era como si se hubiera quedado sin lágrimas. Como si ya no pudiera llorar más. Ya le había ocurrido tras la muerte de su madre, y tras la muerte de Montgomery, su mentor. Y más tarde había llegado su disparo…

A aquello se había referido antes Castle con los paralelismos. Aún estaba superando el trauma de haber estado muerta, aunque fuera por unas milésimas de segundo. Aún estaba superando el trauma de mirarse al espejo todos los días y ver una cicatriz en su pecho y otra en un costado. La cicatriz que la mató y la que la salvó. ¿Cómo se suponía que superaría eso? Y, entonces, llegaba un loco con una pistola para hacerle revivir otra vez aquello. Como si las veces que soñaba con todo lo que pasó no fueran suficientes. Como si las veces que hablaba de ello con el Dr. Burke no bastaran. Como si las veces que se bloqueaba y tenía que escapar a algún lugar privado para derrumbarse no fueran una prueba constante de que  _no estaba bien_. Y Beckett comenzaba a tener la sospecha de que nunca lo estaría. Se levantó del suelo, estirando sus agarrotados miembros, notando como el ibuprofeno iba dejando de hacer efecto.

Caminó descalza hasta el congelador. En algún momento se había quitado los tacones, que ahora estaban tirados por el salón, junto con su cazadora de cuero. Notó el frío aire del congelador contra su piel descubierta, y ésta se erizó, haciéndola ver que seguía viva. Cogió uno de aquellos hielos que venían en un plástico azul, aquellos que le hacían volver a su niñez porque siempre se los daban en su colegio cuando se hacía daño. Comprobó que estuviera lo suficientemente frío y, envolviéndolo en un paño, se lo colocó en el magullado costado, que ya había ido adquiriendo un color morado. Aspiró entre dientes cuando el hielo hizo contacto con la zona y se dirigió a su estantería. Mientras estuvo ahí llorando, pensando en sus traumas, había recordado una parte de un libro que le había llegado muy hondo, ya que era lo que le pasaba a ella. Paseó los dedos por encima de los lomos de los libros, y cogió el que buscaba. "El nombre del Viento". Vio que había un marca páginas colocado y lo abrió por allí, dando enseguida con la parte que buscaba…

" _Quizá la mayor facultad que posee nuestra mente sea la capacidad de sobrellevar el dolor. El pensamiento clásico nos enseña las cuatro puertas de la mente, por las que cada uno pasa según sus necesidades. La primera es la puerta del sueño. El sueño nos ofrece un refugio del mundo y de todo su dolor. El sueño marca el paso del tiempo y nos proporciona distancia de las cosas que nos han hecho daño. Cuando una persona resulta herida, suele perder el conocimiento. Y cuando alguien recibe una noticia traumática, suele desvanecerse o desmayarse. Así es como la mente se protege del dolor: pasando por la primera puerta. La segunda es la puerta del olvido. Algunas heridas son demasiado profundas para curarse, o para curarse deprisa. Además, muchos recuerdos son dolorosos, y no hay curación posible. El dicho de que «el tiempo todo lo cura» es falso. El tiempo cura la mayoría de las heridas. El resto están escondidas detrás de esa puerta. La tercera es la puerta de la locura. A veces, la mente recibe un golpe tan brutal que se esconde en la demencia. Puede parecer que eso no sea beneficioso, pero lo es. A veces, la realidad es solo dolor, y para huir de ese dolor, la mente tiene que abandonar la realidad. La última puerta es la de la muerte. El último recurso. Después de morir, nada puede hacernos daño, o eso nos han enseñado."_

Entonces, unos golpes en la puerta de su casa sacaron a Beckett de su lectura. Alzó la cabeza, desorientada, pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas, creyendo que ya estaba en la tercera fase: la locura. Pero los golpes volvieron a repetirse, suaves, de esa forma que solo una persona hacía. Cerrando el libro, Beckett llevó su cuerpo hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

\- Hey – saludó Castle, con el pelo revuelto y cara cansada.

\- Hola – respondió Beckett con voz ronca de haber llorado.

\- ¿Estabas…? ¿Dormías?

La detective negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Te duele? – inquirió el escritor, preocupado.

\- No es eso lo que duele – contestó Beckett, haciendo un gesto hacia su costado.

Castle asintió, sabiendo lo que pasaba. Dudó un momento, pero al final se decidió a hablar.

\- Yo también tuve pesadillas. Creo que te he visto morir de mil maneras diferentes esta noche.

Beckett cerró los ojos, lamentando que Castle tuviera que sufrir aquello también. Pero él no la vio, ya que ella se encontraba de espaldas al escritor, cerrando la puerta mientras él estaba en la entrada. Pero Castle vio la tensión en los hombros de Beckett, oyó su casi imperceptible suspiro, y lamentó enormemente haber dicho eso. Se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su hombro, que se relajó bajo su contacto.

\- Lo siento… - susurró.

Beckett se giró, y sacudió la cabeza, secándose una lágrima que se había escapado. Se sentaron en el sillón y Castle se fijó en que Beckett se sujetaba el costado, como si le doliera.

\- ¿Te…? – preguntó, señalándolo.

\- Ah, no. Es que tengo hielo para la inflamación – contestó Beckett, subiéndose un poco la camiseta para dejarle ver al escritor el paño.

Éste se relajó notablemente, y bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Reparó en el libro que la detective aun sujetaba, y sonrió, con aprobación. Y, entonces, buscó las palabras para hablar y expresar todo aquello que llevaba reconcomiéndole desde que se bajó de la ambulancia.

\- Siento haberte contado eso de las pesadillas, pero es cierto. Si… si te hubieran disparado hoy y yo no hubiera estado allí para evitarlo… Jamás me lo habría perdonado.

\- Castle, yo te obligué a quedarte. Te dije que sería peligroso.

\- Y, aun así, cuando oí el aviso de que había un agente herido… Supe inmediatamente que eras tú, lo sentí en mi interior. Y por eso llegué con la ambulancia, porque necesitaba estar allí. Porque si te perdía, por lo menos quería hablarte una última vez…

Beckett agachó la cabeza y el peso de su mentira se hizo más pesado aún. Pero no podía decirle nada todavía. No con tantos traumas. No estando al principio de un largo y tedioso viaje.

\- Pero no pasó nada – dijo al final, con una sonrisa temblorosa.

\- Y doy gracias a quien sea que esté ahí arriba. – Castle suspiró, como si haber dicho aquello ya le hiciera sentir mejor, y Beckett notó una cálida sensación expandirse por su pecho y espantar a sus monstruos.

\- Castle… - el aludido alzó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos azules en los de la detective. - Me preguntaste antes si no veía paralelismos. Pues bien, no hacía falta que me dispararan para verlos. Me persiguen, están tras cada esquina, tras cada puerta, esperándome en casa cuando llego del trabajo… Me siento en el punto de mira todo el rato, revivo la noche del hangar todos los días, y cada vez que me miro al espejo lidio con mis cicatrices. Las heridas físicas me dan igual, terminan por irse, dejan una marca temporal. Las psicológicas… Bueno, son eternas como las dejes campar a sus anchas.

\- Yo te ayudaré, ¿vale? Te cubriré las espaldas siempre para que los puntos de mira desaparezcan, acamparé en tu puerta si eso ahuyenta a tus demonios interiores. Aquí me tienes, Beckett. Solo… Solo pídelo – dijo Castle, agarrando su mano con cariño, sus ojos intensamente azules clavados en los de la detective.

Ella parpadeó y sonrió, agradecida de todo corazón. Suspiró, notando que el peso que oprimía su pecho se había aliviado un poco. Y, de repente, la habitación parecía un poco más iluminada. Y los monstruos parecían un poco menos aterradores. Se dio cuenta de que se había estado ahogando en un pozo sin fondo, pero Castle le había tendido un salvavidas. Sería difícil llegar a la orilla, pero sabía que el escritor jamás soltaría la única cuerda que la ataba a tierra firme.

**_Rescatada._ **

**FIN**


End file.
